Planet Express ship
The Planet Express ship, named Old Bessie by the Professor, is a bright green (actual name electric mucus) delivery spacecraft owned by Planet Express. It is used by Bender, Fry and Leela to take various packages all over the galaxy. It has windshield wipers, a coffee maker, cup holders, an elephant detector, a microwave, game room, cargo hold and a laundry room. It was shown in The Sting that there was a previous ship: seemingly identical to the current one but painted a dull gray color. It was piloted by Fаrnsworth's previous crew, whom he had sent off on a suicide mission to collect space honey. The ship was designed and built by Professor Farnsworth and runs on dark matter, mostly supplied by Nibbler. After the dark matter incident in Bender's Game where dark matter was rendered worthless, it used whale oil. The ship does not actually move itself, but, using the Dark Matter Accelerator, it moves the universe around it as stated by Professor Farnsworth and later realized by Cubert Farnsworth. It's fairly well fortified, with a laser cannon and two torpedo tubes. It's shielding has held up against a torrent of missiles, yet the ship falls victim to such things as rocks while parked. Once, the ship has also shown that it has an independent personality. Originally, the ship had a male personality, but after recurring disputes with Bender, Prof. Fаrnsworth changed its programming to female, leading to a romance between her and Bender. Since she is able to drive herself, it remains unknown why there needs to be a pilot. This has been the only episode that has shown the ship having a personality. She was disabled towards the end of the episode, however a part of her personality was merged with Bender. Planet Express Ship has not made any further appearances with any personality since. Features Some features the ship has are: *A winch with a magnet on the end, which deploys from the cargo hold *A laser turret which deploys from the dorsal section of the ship *Two torpedo tubes on the ventral fore quarter. Four torpedo tubes in total. *A giraffe net *Submersible Conversion *Unbreakable diamond tethering rope *Elephant locator (which can be set to large and woolly for the purposes of locating woolly mammoths) Rooms The ship also has many compartments inside. These are: *At least 3 staterooms *Head complete with shower *Engine room *The ship's brain room *Laundry room *The Bridge *Bilge *Lion den *Galley *Cargo hold *Messdeck *Game room *Panic Room ("Murder on the Planet Express") Trivia *The Planet Express ship main control pad seems to be a reference to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Another reference to the movie is when Bender sings "Daisy Bell", the song sung by HAL 9000 as he was deactivated. *Yet another reference to HAL 9000 is when the ship says: "I can't let you do that Leela," as opposed to HAL 9000 saying, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Dave.". * "Bessie" is a common name for cows, which is a reference to "Jack and the Beanstalk" along with the entire episode. Quotes *Woah, woah! Why should my tax-money pay for art I find offensive. *NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *I'm afraid I can't do that, Leela. *Fire detected in the vicinity of Leela. *Me...want...engulf...Bender! Raaaaaaaaa!! *We're gonna love being each other, you sexy ion. *Bender! Are you looking at other women? Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Inventions Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Farnsworth Inventions Category:Earthicans